Angel Eyes
by SarQueen4
Summary: When A Man Loves A Woman" sequel! When a newborn child, an old flame, and a new challenger enter Remy's and Rogue's lives. Will they lose the love they fought so hard to get?
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men Evolution characters, or labels, or products, mentioned in this story. (Unless I made them up)

**Chapter 1 **

**And So It Begins**

_Try to think that love's not around But it's uncomfortably near My old heart's ain't gaining no ground Because my angel eyes ain't here_

_Angel eyes that old devil sent _

_The glow unbearably bright Need I say that my love's misspent Misspent with angel eyes tonight So drink up all you people Order anything you see Have fun you happy people The drinks and the laughs are on me_

_Pardon me, but I've gotta run The facts uncommonly clear Got to find who's now number one And why my angel eyes ain't here Excuse me while I disappear _

Angel Eyes, Ella Fitzgerald

* * *

It was an unusually quiet summer's night in the bayou. The air was sticky from all the humility. The sky was black as coal. The never-ending quantity of willows and popular trees stood majesty under the moonbeams. A toad croaked quietly from its perch on a log stopping only to catch the occasional fly that passed by. Everything else though seemed unusually quiet. Every bird, insect, and mammal seemed to be waiting for something. It was if they all were holding their breath as they listened. Listened to the loan cry that filled the air.

"Mère de Dieu!" (Mother of God)  
Sophia screamed and clutched the sheets that lay under her.  
A flurry of woman ran around the room fletching water and towels.  
French, English, and African words mixed in the air as they were shouted from one woman to another.  
Sophia let out another loud scream and then fell back against her pillow.

Sweat poured off of the woman's body, wetting her clothes and sheets.  
"Where is grand-mère?" she moaned in agony. (Grandmother)  
The women seemed to ignore her as they just went about what they were doing.  
"Où est la grand-mère?!" she yelled. (Where is the Grandmother)  
"Je suis ici enfant." (I am here child)

A wrinkled yet strong looking woman emerged out of the shadows.  
She slowly made her way over to Sophia's bedside.  
"You alright child." the ancient woman said as more of a statement than a question.  
Sophia reached out and grabbed the woman's arm.  
"Will I live," she breathed, grasping her arm tightly.

The woman let out a chuckled and shook her head.  
"Course ya goin' ta live child. You is not de first person to ever have a baby." Sophia cussed under her breath and gripped the woman's arm tighter.  
"Tell me! I want to know!" A small smile spread across the old woman's lips.

She lifted a wrinkled hand and laid it on Sophia head. She then closed her eyes and whispered a few words. After a few moments her eyes fluttered open and her smile broadened.  
She slowly took away her hand and looked down at rundown woman.  
"You live," she crackled.

"And the baby?" "It lives too." A relived look crossed Sophia's face.  
"Thank you grand-mère. I…" She gasped as the pain worsened.

Dropping the elderly woman hand, she let out a scream like a banshee.  
"Il vient!" yelled a nearby woman. (it comes)  
"Get out of the way!" commanded the old woman, as she made her way to the foot of the bed. "That's right child. Give us a good push!" Sophia groaned and gave the biggest push she could. She then gasped and fell back against her pillow yet again.

"Come on now. Don't give up on me!" "God please help me," cried out the exhausted female.  
"Push! Push now!" Sophia gritted her teeth and gave another strong push.  
The old woman let out a laugh.

"That's right child! We almost dere! Gimme one final push. Real strong now." With one final prayer for strength, Sophia channeled all remaining strength into one final push.  
Time seemed to go in slow motion for Sophia.  
She felt the pain as she pushed with all her might, she heard the excited screams as the baby came out of her into the world, she she heard it cry. She heard the laughter and the cheers.

"It's a boy!" she heard someone yell.  
Then everything was black. Black and peaceful. "It's a boy!" she thought happily. "It's a little baby boy!" She sighed contently and let herself succumb to the blackness that was overtaking her.  
And for the first time in those long eight months, she slept peacefully.

If she had been awake though she would have heard the gasps as everyone gathered around the baby.  
"Look at him," someone whispered.  
That whisper was followed by several other whispers as the women began to talk amongst themselves.  
The wrinkled old woman began to shake as she looked down at the child.  
"Get out," she suddenly commanded those around her. "Get out now!"

Immediately the room emptied as the entire group of women ran out as they were told.  
"And tell no one!" she added to the retreating forms.  
She looked over at Sophia and then back down at the small creature in her arms.  
"Mon Dieu!" she whispered. "Sophia what have you done?!" (My God)

Her brown eyes looked into the eyes of the newborn child.  
Red on black eyes stared back.  
She began to shake harder.  
"What have you done to us all?"

* * *

The sequel! It's alive! LOL! Sorry there is no romyness, but I was just to excited to write anymore. Yep that's right. I get just excited as everybody else and I'm writing it! Anyways, there will me lots of Romyness next chapter! I promise. Be cool and review! 


	2. That's All That Matters

**Chapter 2**

**That's All That Matters**

Rogue sighed and looked out at the deep blue sea. It was a pretty quiet night, nothing especially exciting happening. It was however a beautiful night. A full moon shone brightly in the sky. A soft breezy blew across the landscape. Originally she had only come out to get a notebook she had left on one of the many patio tables. But when she had stepped into this lovely night she had quickly decided to stay.

She just stood there in the gazebo looking out over the water; she fingered the necklace that Remy had given her absentmindedly. "Whatcha doin' chere?"came a husky voice behind her.  
A small smile spread across Rogue's face as two strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
"Ah was tryin' to have some alone tahme," she said rather coldly.  
Remy however could see the small smile playing across her lips.  
He smirked.  
"Guess Remy will just hafta find someone else ta keep dis Cajun company tonight."

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned to face him.  
"Now you wouldn't want to be doin' that sugah. Else Ah'd have ta find someone else too." The smirk fell from Remy's face.  
"Someone else? Like who chere!" Rogue bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
"Ah don't know…that new student came today. What's his name again? Warren."

Remy scoffed and puffed out his chest.  
"Ha! Dat little girly boy don't got nothing on Remy LeBeau!" "Ah don't think he's a girly-boy sug." "Well why don't you just marry him and his little girly babies," Remy muttered under his breath.  
Rogue giggled lightly, something she seemed to find herself doing more lately.  
"Remy you are too funny when you are jealous!"

An offend look crossed Remy's face.  
"Remy is not jealous chere!" Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh? And why aren't ya jealous?" Remy smirked again and wrapped his arms back around her.  
"Cause Remy knows how much you love him," he whispered into her ear.

Rogue shivered slightly as Remy's warm breath caressed her skin.  
It had been over eight months since they had been together and yet he still made her want to swoon every time he looked at her.  
"Ah do love you," she breathed.  
"And I love you." Rogue turned again and this time was met with the sight of a serious Remy.

Rogue felt herself blush as she noticed the intensity in her boyfriend's eyes.  
"Remy! Stop lookin' at me like that!" she commanded playfully.  
"Stop lookin' at you like what chere?" he asked, never even blinking once. In response Rogue only blushed harder.  
A small smile found its way to Remy's lips.  
"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

He ran his skilled hands through her hair.  
"Rogue I wish… I wish I could just kiss yo' beautiful lips just once. Or feel yo' soft skin." His eyes grew more intense as his body was filled with desire.  
"Rogue…I want you so bad…."

Rogue looked at him sadly.  
"Ah know Remy…Ah… Ah wish Ah could touch you too!" "But you can't," Remy said bitterly.  
Rogue felt her heart begin to ache. She couldn't help but be somewhat afraid. Lately she noticed Remy getting more and more restless. She knew Remy loved her in spite of her powers. However she was beginning to doubt just how far that love could carry him. Surely sooner or later he'd go somewhere else for what he wanted.

"_Stop it_!" she silently commanded herself. "_Remy loves me. He'd never leave me_!" Remy noticed the sadness slowly fill his loves eyes. He couldn't help but fill guilty. He knew how afraid Rogue was of him leaving her because of her powers. And yet here he was being a selfish pig! So what he hadn't had any in eight months! She was worth it! She was worth it right?  
"_Stop dat_!" he mentally yelled at himself. "_'Course she's worth it_!" "_Then why do you have to remind yourself_?" That question echoed through Remy's mind. Why did he have to remind himself?

"I'm sorry Rogue…I didn't mean…" Rogue forced a smile.  
"It's ok sugah. Ah understand."

"But Rogue I…"

"We love each other Remy! And that's all that matters right?"

Remy smiled at her weakly.  
"Dat's right chere." He pulled her in close to him and rested his chin on her head.  
"Dat's all dat matters…"

As she stood there pressed up against her love's body; she once again found herself fingering her necklace.  
Her mind suddenly found its way to back to another time not so long ago.

**Flashback  
**_"Remy," she began. "Ah can never touch. Ah can't be with y…" _

_"Shh," Remy interrupted. "Have faith chere. You got ta have faith." _

_Despite the fact that her instincts were yelling at her not to; Rogue began to cry. _

_"Shh," he comforted her, taking her into his arms. "Just have faith."_

**End of flashback**

Rogue gripped her necklace tightly and once again fell victim to the tears that filled her eyes.  
It was getting harder to have that faith. Every day it got smaller and smaller. If only she could touch, she thought, everything would be ok then.  
As the last of the tears fell down her face and Remy began to pull away. Rogue quickly looked into the midnight sky and whispered a small prayer.

"God please let meh be able ta touch. Ah'll do anything! Just please let me be able to touch like everyone else. Please?" She listened quietly for a moment as if expecting a reply.  
And perhaps she did. For all she heard were the words three words echoing through the night.  
"Just have faith…."

Aw…Remy and Rogue are so perfect for each other. Too bad I have such evil plans for them-) Lol. But that's another story...err…chapter! Anyway you know what to do! Read and Review!


	3. Damnation of All

Chapter 3

Damnation of All

"WAKE UP!"

Sophia was abruptly awakened out of her peaceful nights sleep by the angry voice of la Grand-mere. Her body immediately jolted up into a sitting position. To her great surprise and equal great displeasure her face was promptly met with a slap. Sophia gasped and covered her stinging cheek. La Grand-mere stood next to her shaking angrily like a leaf in the wind.

"You stupid fool! You stupid irresponsible whore of ah girl! Maudire le jour vous étiez né!" (Curse the day you were born")

"Grand-mere, what is…"

Another slap met Sophia's face before she could finish her sentence.

"Shut up! I should ave known dis would appen! You mama was une prostituée. Wat make me think you any different?!"

Sophia looked at the older woman in shock and hurt. What would make her speak to her this way? Was this some kind of delayed reaction to her pregnancy? The taste of salt reached her lips as tears began to flow down her face.

"Grand-mere," she dared to squeak out "What have I done?!"

"Wat ave you done? Wat ave you done?!," the old woman screeched. Her mouth hung open and her head shook from side to side. She appeared to be so overwhelmed with anger that the words could not find their way out of her mouth. Finally she managed to sputter our the words, "Remy Lebeau!"

Sophia's immediately paled.

"How…how is it that you know this?"

The old woman threw up her hands which cause Sophia to flinch out of fear of being hit again.

"You stupid girl…de boy as is eyes…."

Sophia looked down at the bed in shame.

"I am truly sorry for the embarrassment this is causing you grandmother," she whispered.

La Grand-mere was suddenly overcome with weariness. She sat down on the bed next to Sophia and gently took the crying woman's face in her hands forcing her to look into the old woman's eyes.

"Embarrassment? Dis got nutin ta do wit embarassment girl." She sighed deeply then continued "Two undred years we fight wit the tief's an de assassions. Finally dere is peace between us an both the other guilds for de last decade. And now….wat you tink will appen child when de tiefs find out we got the heir to de tief guild ere? Wat you tink appen when Bella Donna find out you slept wit her man an ave is baby? It be war all over again! Fighting and death for de next two hundred years! Such tings you ave brought on us wit dis baby!"

Sophia looked sorrowfully at the leader of her guild, the leader of her family and comprehended the words coming from her mouth. Everything she said made perfect sense to her now. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Why had she come back here? In her selfishness she had put them all in danger. Most of the men in their guild had been killed of over the many years that they had been at war with the other guilds. And though many of the women could match any of the men in skill and talent the fact remained that the family could not survive another feud.

"Grand-mere, please…please tell me what to do and I'll do it. Anything bien-aimé, I'll do itfor you! For the guild!"

La Grand-mere sat silently for a long time. So long Sophia began to wonder if she would ever answer. Finally though she spoke.

"I ave searched de future for an answer….I ave asked de ancestors of our pass to reveal to me wat it is we should do. …I am afraid dere is but one way we can avoid such a war as I ave mentioned…I'm afraid our only hope is ....to bring Remy LeBeau ere."


	4. Frustrations Begin to Mound

Chapter 4  
Frustrations Begin to Mound

Gambit lay on his bed late one night just staring at the ceiling. He was bored. No, he was...whatever is ten times more boring than bored. He was not in the habit of crying, however he almost felt inclined to under the circumstances. He needed something to do! It wasn't right; him cooped up in the house like this, forced to listen to silly girls gossiping about people at school and forced to watch endless hours of south park and family guy with the guys. It wasn't right that he had to watch he-who-has-a-stick-permanently-stuck-up-his-ass and she-who-will-probably-have-a-phase-with-a-girl-in-college cuddled up together all the time; enjoying the freedom to touch each other as much as they wanted. To top it all off, no one in the house could even play a decent game of cards. Except for Logan of course, and there was only so much of that man he could take.

"So dis must be wat being married is like," he mused.

Even though he and Rogue weren't married it sure felt like they were. Well not exactly... Most married people got to at least have sex even if it was only once or twice a week.

"No. Ceci est plus comme la prison!" (No. This is more like prison.)

Fuck. In all actually, even some inmates where getting more than him.

" " he cursed under his breath as he turned onto his stomach.

Why was he feeling like this?

Why was he so restless? So…discontented?

Everything had been so great at first. He had been so high off of love that all he had wanted to do was spend every possible moment with Rogue. He had not even missed the parties, the gambling, and the women. No hadn't given those things another thought. His whole life had quickly become all about Rogue. That had been the way things had needed to be. After all, even though she had finally accepted his advances things had not been easily. She had a lot of trouble trusting him and it took time to build that trust. She also had trouble with showing her emotions to him. That had also needed time and plenty of work. They had fought a lot in the for couple months following them getting together. However, after time the dust had settled and things began going great. They openly told each other that they loved one another, she no longer eyed him suspiciously every time he walked out the door without her, and they had finally settle into a comfy little life with lots of love…and no surprises.

"…_.and no sex_," he thought grimly.

He quickly shoved the thought out of his mind thinking how damaging that would be if Rogue could somehow read his mind. He knew she couldn't, but he still felt it disrespectful. Besides, if he thought about it for too long it would only make him angry….and gave him ideas….

His mind began to wander as a sudden image of a sales girl that had been at Victoria Secret's when he and Rogue had been to that afternoon, popped into his head. Now she had been gorgeous. Long shiny black hair, almond shape eyes, creamy light skin, and her body…the body of an Asian goddess. She had smiled at him. Not one of those fake smiles that sales people often gave. No it was a genuine smile and it had been one of the prettiest he had ever seen. While Rogue had been in the dressing room trying on some pajamas the sales girl had approached him.

"Are you and your…wife finding everything ok," she had asked while flashing her beautiful smile at him.

"My…**girlfriend** is finding everyting fine," he replied flashing his own smile.

He could help but catch the fact that he had corrected her on his and Rogue's relationship status. Why had he done that? Did it really matter if the woman thought that he and Rogue were married? He had told himself that he was just correcting out of habit and it didn't mean anything.

"She is tryin on some pj's right now as we speak," he continued. "She hasn't really found anyting dat she likes yet, but 'm sure she'll find sumtin."

"Well let me suggest something," said the woman eagerly.

She quickly disappeared around a corner as she went to grab her suggestion. Within a few seconds she had reappeared carrying her selection.

His mouth had dropped open slightly as his eyes caught a look at the skimpy red lingerie in her hands.

"Now this," she stated with her eyes sparkly "would be an EXCELLENT choice."

He had been more than incline to agree with him. However he slowly shook his head.

"No….," he said slowly "dat ain't exactly her type of style."

Instead of looking disappointed like he imagined she would she looked rather pleased as if she had proven some point.

"Oh," she said stepping slightly closer to him "It's too bad. It looks **GREAT** on….."

She threw him a seductive look.

It had been an invitation. He knew it as soon as he heard it. In his pre-Rogue days he would have had her in one of the dressing room within the next three minutes. Two if he had on his favorite cologne. And had he started talking to her in French she probably would have dropped her panties right there on the sales floor.

But these definitely not his pre-Rogue days and he definitely wasn't going to give up the woman that he loved just for a little bedroom action, blue-balls or not.

"It don't bother Remy none cherie. Remy is a big fan of her style

The salesgirl simply shrugged good-naturedly and sashayed off to help some other unsuspecting women's husband.

At the time he had been so sure he had done the right thing. But now, laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling, bored out of his mind and horny as a pubescent Bobby Drake, he wasn't so sure. Just then, a light knock at his door made him jump halfway out of his skin. He looked over at his alarm clock. 3:16AM. Who the hell could that be at this time at night? He reluctantly got out of bed and went to answer the door. On the other side of the large oak door stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
"Ah, has Remy died so as to make such a beautiful angel come to visit his room at dis time of night?" he asked in a hushed voice.  
Rogue rolled her eyes, but a large grin spread across her face.  
"Can ah come in?" she whispered in reply.  
Remy swiftly moved aside and bowed gracefully; motioning her forward. She once again grinned and quickly made her way into the room.  
"So," began Remy "How can Remy be of service to you mon chere?"  
Rogue flushed slightly.  
"Well…ah...ah was wonderin…Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"  
Remy's eyes widened as he took in what he had just heard. He was unresponsive for several moments before he answered.  
"Chere…Remy don't think dats sucha good idea tonight. Remy…he just ain't in the right state o' mind right now."  
Rogue took a step back and looked him up and down. She smirked.  
"Ah can see that." She said eyeing the bulge in his pants. "What were you in here doing?"  
Remy smirked back but didn't answer. Instead he made his way back into his bed and motioned for Rogue to join him. Rogue moved to the edge of the bed but didn't climb in.  
"But ah thought that Remy wasn't up for Mah Company tonight." She teased  
"Please! Remy is always up for anything Cherie."  
He reached out and grabbed her arm, and then he gently pulled her on to the bed. He stared at her intensely. He reached up and tugged a stray red hair behind her ear.  
"Just promise Remy one ting, hm?"  
Rogue smiled.  
"And what would that be?"  
Remy smirked again as he leaned in to whisper into her ear.  
"Just promise me….that you'll be up by sunrise. I don't want my girlfriend seeing you sneaking out of my room."  
He barely had time to let at a chuckle before he was smack in the face with his pillow.


End file.
